1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the automatic locking of a hatchway panel in the open or closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In French Pat. No. 2 495 565, a device is proposed for automatically locking a hatchway panel in the open or closed position by a short travel actuator imparting to the panel a practically horizontal locking or unlocking movement by means of an irreversible mechanism separate from the operating mechanism which may comprise an actuator for driving either a hinged panel formed from one or two elements, or a panel which rolls transversely when it is a question of a panel which is not operated by lifting means such as cranes.
In the above case of a hatchway panel actuated by a driving actuator, the present invention has as its aim to provide automatic locking either in the closed position or in the open position, or else in both positions by means of the driving actuator, thus doing away with the auxiliary short travel actuator.